


a touchable dream

by thrish



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, this is pretty ambiguous so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrish/pseuds/thrish
Summary: nikolai can’t remember the last time he heard zoya laugh. at least that’s the excuse he gives himself as he stares.





	a touchable dream

nikolai can’t remember the last time he heard zoya laugh. at least that’s the excuse he gives himself as he stares.

and stares and stares.

zoya looks like she _belongs_ , here on his balcony, so close their fingers brush.

“something the matter?”   


“nothing! i just—” he reminds himself that he needn’t worry about burying his feelings for her. it’s not a secret anymore. “i just love you.”  


“i know,” she says, eyes still on the palace gardens. a beat passes. “i love you too.”  


nikolai wonders if it’s possible to explode from happiness.

from contentment. from love.

and then the world flickers.

“nikolai!” someone yells. _zoya._ he can’t see her, she’s not on the balcony anymore and—   


and the world flickers again. 

his vision is clearer, he can smell . . .

“zoya?”  


“i’m here,” she says, taking a careful step toward him. something is pushing him back, something invisible. “you’re stronger than him nikolai. fight it.”  


his vision blurs as he looks down at his . . . talons? he hears zoya calling his name, but everything’s foggy and— 

zoya shoots him a worried look. “nikolai?”

“sorry.” he shakes his head. “just zoned out.”  


she turns to face him fully, still frowning. the sun is setting behind her. she really _does_ look like she belongs here, by his side.

he leans down to kiss her and the last of his uneasiness fades away.  


**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://longbottoms.tumblr.com/post/186448043646/nikolai-cant-remember-the-last-time-he-heard-zoya)


End file.
